Never Ordinary
by vampiresstar
Summary: She was ordinary, so much so that she was invisible. No one saw her. No one knew her. Until, she stepped into center-stage. Then, he had to have her. Reid/OC COMPLETE
1. Faceless

Title: Never Ordinary

Summery: She was ordinary, so much so that she was invisible. No one saw her. No one knew her. Until, she stepped into center stage. Then, he had to have her. Reid/ OC

Author's Note: This is my very first fiction ever. Please be gentle when you reveiw:) lol. I added the soundtrack because I listen to these songs when I write and thought yall would enjoy it. Also, if anyone has any good songs (doesn't matter what genre) let me know. That way, when I am done with this fiction, I will get inspired for another. Please read and review!!!!!!

Soundtrack

My Immortal-Evanescence

Almost Lover-A Fine Frinzy

I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace

Kyrptonite-3 Doors Down

The Girl All The Bad Guys Want-Bowling For Soup

Don't Think I Don't Think About It- Darius Rucker

Breathe You In- Stabbing Westward

Chasing Pavements-Adele

Giving In- Adema

Sorry-Buckcherry

Chapter One

The water was so hot that it turned my dark olive colored skin red. My dark auburn hair floated around the garden tub, covering me in a cocoon. Breathing in the steam, I relaxed even more into the scalding liquid. The physical relaxation allowed my brain to wonder.

In one week, I would be starting my last year at Spencer Academy in Ipswich, Mass. One more year in this boring rich kid town. Then, I could travel the world, study abroad, be someone else other than who I was. I would not have to be the super ordinary, invisible, Michaela Scot. I could be outgoing, adventurous, maybe eve beautiful. I would never have to be the shy, mousy, geek that no one even knew.

At Spenser, if someone asked who Mika Scot was, no one, not even the teachers, would be able to tell who she was. Their minds would be a blank, no face would link with such a name. Even though I had been going to Spencer for Three years now, I was still faceless and nameless. The only person who knew me was my one and only friend, Dana Blackson.

We had taken up with each other on the first day, because Dana was hated by all of the other girls. They hated the fact that she slept with all the guys, even the taken ones. We had a very easy friendship. I never had a boyfriend so no worry of friend/boyfriend sex.

"Mika," a voice said from the other side of my bathroom door. "Are you about done?"

"Yeah, Mom," I began as I jumped out of the warm, soapy water.

I dressed quickly into a purple sweat outfit and pulled my elbow length wet hair into a high ponytail. Quickly glancing into the oval mirror above the sink, my round hazel eyes seemed to peer back at me with a hint of blankness.

"So," my mother began as we climbed into the black BMW SUV," Are you going to ask Reid Garwin out this year?"

I groaned and covered my blushing face with my hand.

I had had a crush on the playboy Reid Garwin for my whole Spenser schooling. We had kind of met on my first day when said playboy accidentally knocked me down as he ran away from a rather pissed of Caleb.

"Sorry, girl," he muttered before he was off and running again.

"Mom, that won't happen," my voice was soft and airy. "I ain't delusional."

"Why?" She began as we pulled onto the busy highway that headed to Boston." I mean, you both have money, and you both are cute."

"Mom, I ain't no Miss Mass," I growled.

My mother, Amy-Lynne, was a former Miss Mass when she was 18. The year she won was the year that she met and married my dad, who was twenty years older than her. A year to the day of their marriage, I was born.

"Michaela Ann Scot," my mother growled as she pulled onto the exit for Boston's shopping area. "You don't realize how damned beautiful you are. If I had looked like you in my teens, I would have gone on to Miss World."

"Really, Mom" I stated in a whisper that held some sarcasm.

"Mika, you have natural wavy auburn hair the color of Cheerwine. Your beautiful skin is olive and glitters in the sun. With your full lips and high cheek bones, your hazel eyes pop. And that hour glass figure of yours...," She shook her light blond head before she finished. "I am so jealous."

"Thanks, Mom," I mumbled as I began to climb out of our SUV.

I sure didn't feel that way. And I doubted anyone at Spencer would agree with my mom.

We walked around the mall, moving from one store to another at a speed that turtles would call slows. The hours ticked by as my mom bought the latest in fashions for her beloved daughter. And, she had to embarrass me in Victoria's Secret.

"Mika," she sung in her northern drawl, "Look at what I've found."

Hanging from her well manicured index figure, a racy red bra and panty set swung to and fro. I felt as if the lacy undergarments were trying to hypnotize me.

"Mom," I gasped as I covered my eyes. "Stop!"

She giggled before she placed the too-hot number onto the massive pile that was building on her right arm.

After more shopping and embarrassment, we went to an I Italian restaurant for dinner. My mom, who is insanely talkative, became rather quiet.

"What's wrong, Mom," I asked as I toyed with my Alfredo.

She placed her fork down and sipped at her tea. Her almond shaped blue eyes glazed over for mere moments before she sighed and looked at me. Pure parental sadness peered into my eyes.

"I am going to miss having my baby at home with me," she whispered.

I nodded at her as I looked down to my plate. For my first three years at Spenser, I lived with my parents. However, I had chosen to live at the dorms for my senior year. I was hoping, in vain it appeared, that living apart from them would make it easier when I traveled after graduation.

I, suddenly, felt sick and pushed my plate away.


	2. What I Like Skulls?

Author's Note: I posted this really quickly cause I wanted yall to see the lady with Reid. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 2

What I like Skulls?!?

It had been a few days since my outing with my mom. While we had been shopping, my dad had movers place my new furniture into my private dorm. (My parents paid double tuition so that I could have a room to myself.) It was a surprise for me.

The bed was full sized and painted a chocolate brown with a pale pink skull on the tall head board. A wardrobe was next to the bed with the same skull over the doors. A black over sized micro-fiber couch sat on the other side of the sitting window. It faced a large plasma TV that was tucked into a small entertainment center of the same design.

It was the Friday before the start of term, and I was busy placing my new clothing into the wardrobe and the one small closet. I placed pictures of my family here and there. A collage that Dana had made me of photos of us and trinkets was placed above my couch, along with a few more pictures of her and myself from our various trips around the US and London.

I picked up the last picture I had.

Placed in a silver Tiffany's frame that my mom bought for this picture, was a photo of Reid and myself. It was taken my freshman year at an art expo for the school. Reid and I had tied for first with our art work. It was the only time Reid knew who I was.

I sighed and touched his face that smile back at me from the one dimensional photograph. His face was soft then, more boyish but still handsome. He was shorter, too. He didn't seem to tower over my five foot two frame. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and m,y arm was draped around his.

"Mika," came a concerned voice from the other side of my dark door.

I quickly placed the picture on the built in side table. Jumping up quickly, I moved to open the door.

Dana was on the other side. Her black hair shined in the dim hallway light. The paleness of her skin reminded me of a vampire from the book "Twilight." Her model like frame was clad in a very tight tank top and Daisy Duke's. The light blue of the shirt set off the sea blue of her round-bedroom eyes.

"Hey, Snow White," I whispered in happiness, using my nickname for her." Come in."

She glided into the room like she was a ballot dancer. Her eyes widened in a strange awed shock at my dorm.

_What I like skulls_, I thought.

"Damn girlie," she growled in her very southern accent. "I am so damned happy that you will be staying here at the dorms. Now, I can break you out of that fucking shell of yours and make you a slut, like me."

I laughed and shook my head at her. Dana thought it was funny that I was still a virgin at 17.

"Dana," I gasped between giggles.

"You need to get ready," she said as she stood with her hands on her slim hips.

"What," I muttered in shock. "Ready for what?"

She gave me an evil look before she smile in mischief. "Nicky's."

"What the hell is Nicky's?" I asked in shock.

)9)9)9

"You know," I stated as I tried to speak over the rock music that blared from the factory stereo of my Saturn C2. "I can't hardly shift that gears in these damn six inch heels."

Dana laughed loudly at me as she lite a cigarette.

Y_eah, she should laugh because it was her fault my damn heel keeps getting stuck under the clutch_.

She had attacked me with a flurry of make up and glitter. She dressed me in a "goth" school-girl pink skirt that had three diamond skull buckles that attached on my left hip. A black tight tub top, with the word Sweetie written over my C cups, never met the top of the mini skirt. My soft but, surprisingly, flat stomach showed that my tan was all natural. She had left my long hair down, fixing the waves in a pretty but controlled state.

Pulling into Nicky's, my car stalled for the final time next to a large, black Hummer.

"Let's go," Dana said as she quickly7 climbed out of my car.

After exiting the automobile myself, the butterflies began to Kamikaze my insides. My nerves began to get the better of me. I wanted to just go back to the dorms.

"Dana," came a rather drunken cry. Aaron Abbot made his way over to us.

My eyes watered at how strong the smell of alcohol drifted off him.

"You going to party with me, later," he asked as he threw an arm around Dana's small shoulders.

"Maybe," she flirted as she ducked away from him and danced through the bar door.

I followed her, closely, as she maneuvered through the crowded bar. We made out way to the empty back corner booth. I slid into the far corner so I could watch everyone.

"Here, Dana," said a guy I didn't know. He handed her an orange Hard Creamer. "It's from Aaron. He said that you can have all you and your friend," he stopped mid sentence to wink at me, "want."

"Thanks, Bordy," she said as she popped the top and took a drink.

Bordy smiled at me and wondered back through the crowd.

"I think Bordy has the hots for you," she said as she pushed the fruity drink towards me.

"Ew," I growled at her as I took a sip of the tasty liquid.

After an hour, and Dana drinking nine Hard Creamers, she got up and began to dance around our table. Even though she was completely blitzed, her feet were sure as she moved from one side to the other.

"Mika, I think I am in the mood to corrupt an innocent soul," she slurred over the music.

"Like who," I said as I laughed at her.

"Caleb Danvers seems like a goody-two shoes. It would be nice to turn him into a man-whore." She slurred as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Making our way through the crowd, we came face to face with Caleb Danvers and Reid Garwin.

They were playing pool at one of the three tables. Caleb was dressed in stylish designer clothes while Reid looked like he just rolled out of someone's bed.

"Hey, Dana, whose your friend," Reid said as he eyed me with a casual attraction.

"Mika Scot," she slurred with a wink before she pushed me into his firm chest.

I stumbled over my heels and my whole weight left me. He quickly wrapped his strong arms around my waist, holding my body with ease.

"Bitch," I growled at her as I righted myself.

"She can't hear you sweets," Reid whispered sexy like into my ear. "She's taking Caleb towards the exit."

I looked over his shoulder and saw that Dana was leaving with Caleb.

_Damn_, I thought, _what do I do now?_


	3. Don't Remember

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, alerts, and favorites. I am shocked that it has gotten so much attention. I have a Reid POV in this part. I won't be doing many of those but the scene seemed right so I left it as it was.

P.S. No beta here so if you see a mistake~~~ it's mine :P

Chapter 3

Don't Remember

Dana and I were hidden behind the dorm building, smoking ourselves into early graves. While she looked showered and fresh, I knew I looked like hell warmed over. My auburn waves were matted to my head, and I was still wearing my clothes from Nicky's.

"So," she said as she took a long drag from her cigarette. Her sea eyes were full of mischief. "I saw Reid leaving your room."

"Oh, god," I gasped as my hand covered my eyes. "I don't even know if anything happened."

I began to tell her the events that accrued after her exit from the bar.

Reid and I had played a pool/drinking game. Of course, to Reid's enjoyment, I ended up completely thrashed. Mainly, because, I couldn't play pool or hold my alcohol. I didn't even remember how I got to back to the dorm, or what time.

"I don't remember anything," I said from behind my hand. "He must of left right before you ambushed me."

She was laughing as she held her flat abs. Her waif like body was convulsing under the force of the laugh; it appeared as if she was having a seizer.

"Bitch," I growled as I puffed at my death stick.

"Mika, honey," came her gasping reply. She tried to catch her breath between giggles. "Are you...I mean...Is there..."

"Huh?"

What the hell is she trying to ask me?

"Are you bleeding?"

I stared at her in shock. "No!"

"Then, you my girl, are still lilly white,"she said as she patted my right shoulder. "And the only girl to ever spend the night with Reid and not get naked!"

Reid's POV

I sat on the end of my bed. The hot water from my shower seemed to have turned into cool drops on my pale skin. They awoken me in a quiet way.

"Reid, who's room did you come from," came a sleepy voice.

Tyler was in his bed, dark blue covers wrapped around his lanky form. His black hair was matted and pointed in every different direction. Those bright blue eyes of his looked at me with extreme curiosity.

"Hell if I know, man," I said as I wiped my hand down my face. "All I remember is auburn hair and pink skulls."

"Pink skulls," he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," I groaned as I stood up and fastened my low riding baggie jeans. "I don't even think I fucked the girl."

Laughing, he asked me, "Do you even remember her name?"

"Shit, no," I growled.

Throwing a t-shirt over my head, I headed out the door to meet Pogue. We were going to grab our class assignments.

Lobbing my way down the hall, I passed a room with the door open. Pink, girly skulls peered at me from a tall head board from inside the room. And, Dana Blackson was standing near the said head board. Dressed in booty shorts and wife beater, her lean body looked amazing.

"Dana," I said in my sexiest voice. "I wondered who I fucked last night. I'm glad I finally got a piece of your sweet ass."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me before I continued my way towards the main office. Pogue met me at the door, his biffy arms crossed over his chest. He looked bored to death.

"Hey, man," I said as I knocked knuckles with him. "I finally fucked Dana Blackson Last night."

"Huh?"

"For the past three years, I have been trying to shag Dana and last night..." my voice trailed off as I realized Pogue was giving me a weird look. "What?"

Pogue held his hand up at me before he grabbed his sidekick from his back pocket and quickly sent a text to someone. As quickly as he sent it, the black phone chirped from the new message that was waiting for him.

"That's what I thought," he mumbled as he read his new message. "Caleb was with Dana until this morning."

I stood completely still. My mouth was hung open. I must have looked like a fish out of water cause Pogue's lips twitched in an attempt to hide his smile.

"So, who in the blue hell did I fuck last night?"


	4. Maybe I Should

Chapter 4

Maybe I Should

I spent all of Saturday and Sunday holed up in my room. Dana was gone with her parents on a shopping trip to New York.

On Sunday, I went into the dinning hall at six thirty to grab something to eat. I, funny enough, had found myself behind the famed Sons of Ipswich.

"Reid still doesn't know who the chick was from Friday night," Tyler laughed as he patted Reid on the back.

Reid gave Tyler an 'if looks could kill, I would be six feet under' scrawl. Apparently, it seemed to me, that Reid hated the fact that he had no name to go on to his long list of one night stands. Wouldn't he be pissed off that: 1. He did not have sex with anyone that night. And 2. That the girl whose bed he slept in was mine.

Suddenly, a sharp pain vibrated its way through my lower back, and I felt myself flying towards the harsh white floors. A soft gasp left my lips before a set of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist to catch me.

"You fucker, Abbott," Reid growled as he righted me onto my feet without even looking at me.

Aaron glanced around at the four Sons but didn't even notice me. My super power of invisibility was very strong today as Caleb quickly defused the argument.

No one even asked if I was alright.

After I grabbed my meal to go, I left the dinning hall in a frenzy, needing to leave an area of supreme embarrassment.

However, I didn't even eat. I left the meal on my computer desk as I relaxed on my soft mattress. Daydreams of Reid Garwin filled my head until sleep claimed me.

%%%%

Groaning, I rolled over and smacked the annoying alarm clock. It was five in the morning. I always woke up that early to beat all the other girls into the shower. I was too self conciseness to allow anyone to see me nude.

I quickly hopped out of the warmth of my bed and hurriedly grabbed my fluffy black robe (yes, it had a bright pink skull on the back) and my bathroom bag.

Showering quickly, I threw my robe on and scurried down the hall. Pogue Parry pasted me in the hall.

_I wonder if he saw the pink skull_, I thought. _Nah, even if he did, he wouldn't even remember who he saw it on._

Back inside of my room, I dressed into the school uniform and threw my wet hair into a high ponytail. My new Gucci backpack was draped over the back of my couch; my class assignment was inside. I knew it by heart.

8:15-9 Advance Art

9:15-10 Advance History

10:15-11 Advance English

11:15-12 Advance Theory of Mathematics

12:15-1 Lunch

1:15-2 Advance Biology

When seven o'clock rolled around, I dashed down to the dinning hall. Dana was sitting at our usual table. She had already gotten my breakfast for me.

"Hey, girlie," Dana said when I sat down at our table. "How's it been?"

"You know, the usual," I whispered as I began to cut my pancake.

"Reid still doesn't know it was you, does he?"

"Um...," I muttered as I chewed at the rubber pancake. "No."

"You should tell him, you know."

"To what end, Dana," I growled softly. "He would forget it was me moments after I told him. I'm invisible, remember?"

"Honey, you are only invisible because you want to be," she said. "Besides, you ain't that invisible."

At eight o'clock, I took off toward Advance Art. The teacher droned on about what we were to complete in her class and the rules.

I let my eyes gloss over and daydreamed. Through the rest of the day, my movements were very robotic. If a teacher asked me a question, I would answer, no matter that I never really heard them. I just made the steps and movements necessary to get through my day. That is, until lunch.

I was sitting in my usual spot, the very back corner of the large dinning hall. The rectangle pizza had gone cold at my none use.

"Attention Spencer students," came the voice of the Provo from the PA system. The echoing in the room had left. "We will be putting on a talent show to raise funds for the 'Home for Christmas' program. It is an organization that helps troops over seas and their families have contact during the holiday season. For those of you wishing to sign up, please see Mrs. Parsons in her office. Tickets for the event are ten dollars and will be sold the day of the event, which is this Friday. Thank you and I hope to see you all there."

The dinning hall busted into excited chatter of who was going to do what for the show. Even Dana, who never usually liked such things, seemed eager to join.

"Maybe," she began in a light squil," I should show off my acting skills."

"Faking an orgasm on stage may not be what they have in mind," said someone from the opposite side of Dana.

I glanced over and saw the bushy red hair of Kira Snider. Dana and Kira were natural enemies. Kira hated Dana for having sex with Aaron, and Dana "fucked Aaron to piss Kira off" (as she told me).

"Kira, you're just pissed 'cause Aaron loves my pussy over yours." Dana growled as she stood up.

"Slut," Kira screamed at her.

I pushed myself away from the table, because I knew Dana was about to explode. She hated being called a slut.

%%%%

_Maybe I should,_ I mused as I flicked ashes from the tip of my menthol.

I was out at the back of the dorms, were Dana and I normally smoked. Dana was not there; she was trapped in the Provo's office after she beat the crap out of Kira. It had taken two teachers and three male students to pull Dana off of a bleeding Kira.

Everyone had been sent to class, but I lingered behind.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch one day," Dana muttered as I walked to the office.

I wasn't noticed when I entered Advance Biology and took a seat in the far back of the classroom.

After class, I hurried out back to the smoking spot and called my mom.

"Honey, you need to do it," she said to me after I explained to her my first day and the up coming talent show. "You should sing."

"Mom," I began. However, she cut me off.

"Mika, please! You are so stuck in this shell of yours. Can't you please break free of it and show everyone how wonderful you are?"

So, there I sat, wondering if I should.


	5. Found Out

Author's Note: Thanks to you all that have reviewed and alerted. I am in total shock! I have a serious question, have any of you noticed that Reid seems to kind of notice Mika? HEHEHE Anyhow, yall really need to check out the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. It's on You Tube. Hope yall enjoy this chapter.

PS More of Reid in the next Chapter.

PSS All f* ups are mine since I have no Beta!!!

Chapter 4

Found Out

"If you are wishing to sign up for the talent show, please report to the theater."

The note was taped on the office door of Mrs. Parsons. I had read it three times before I decided to venture into the theater.

Mrs. Parsons, who looked like Professor Trelawny from Harry Potter, was standing at the door, holding a clip board.

"Name, please," she asked in a voice that sounded like she had not slept in days.

"Uh...Mika Scot," I whispered.

I was trying very hard to swallow the ball of nerves that wanted to make its home in my throat.

"Please go have a seat. We will be starting in a minute."

I nodded and forced my feet to move deeper into the large room. It seemed most of the seats were taken, except for three seats on the far back corner. I took the farthest seat, so I could watch everyone.

"You were the one from Friday night," came a soft male whisper.

Gasping, I looked up and saw Pogue Parry standing in the aisle. He was in rugged blue jeans and a white tight shirt. His long dark brown hair brushed the collar of his leather jacket.

"What," I whispered as a blush worked its way up from my neck to my high cheeks.

"I won't tell," he whispered with a smile as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing happened," I stammered.

"I guessed as much," he said as he leaned forward. "You know what gave you away?"

"What?"

"The bright pink skull on your robe," he answered with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"How," I began. "I mean...like...no one..."

"You mean, how do I realize it was you?"

I could only nod. The blush was making my face very warm.

Pogue leaned towards me. His sweet, warm breath tickled my cheek as he whispered in my ear.

"You are not as invisible as you think you are, Mika."

With those words and a wink, he was gone.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_

I sat in my seat, afraid to move. Thoughts were racing through my brain so quickly, I felt dizzy. I couldn't believe Pogue saw me and realized that it was I that Reid was with that Friday.

I had been glued to my chair for so long, lost in my thoughts, that Mrs. Parsons was glaring at me. And so were the Sons and about ten other people.

"Are you going to come up here," she asked in an annoyed way.

Jumping up, I raced down the aisle, ignoring all the snickers.

"What are you going to do," she asked as she pushed her large coke bottle glasses up her nose.

"Uh...preform...Almost Lover...by...A Fine Frenzy," I stammered out in a whisper.

"Begin when I tell you," she demanded in a harsh tone.

I clobbered over to an up-right black piano that was centered in the middle of the stage. The black bench scrapped angerly on the floor. A few people groaned as the sound assaulted their ear drums.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Begin," came the harsh demand.

Taking a deep breath, I began to play. The melody took me over. My eyes closed as I sung the lyrics to the beautiful song. Courage circled my normal mousy self.

Music always done that to me. It always filled me with courage, strength, and peace.

And, it always ended to soon.

"That's enough, Mika," Mrs. Parsons said with awe in her voice.

Shaking slightly, I opened my eyes and stood up. Everyone was staring at me in complete shock. Even Reid, whose eyes seemed to hold a mixture of shock, awe, and sexual need.

"Was that okay," I asked in my shaky whisper of a voice.

"Okay," Mrs. Parsons said with a strange laugh. "Honey, that was the best performance I have seen in a long time. I will see you Friday morning at eight."

With a nervous nod, I left the theater without even a glance behind me. My feet carried me to my room like they were bare walking over hot coals. The heavy door slammed behind me with such force my body vibrated from it.

I flung myself down onto my comfy couch and threw my hand over my eyes.

My nerves were shot, and my heart was racing. Numbness creeped over my finger tips and toes.

"What have I gotten myself into," I breathed. "Shit Dana!"

_How did I forget her?_

Grabbing my Blackberry Pearl from a pocket on my backpack, I dialed her number with nervous fingers. The theme from Halloween played in my ear as I waited.

"Hello," came a voice that I knew all to well.

"Mr. Blackson," I said in shock.

"Mika, Dana is grounded for the next three weeks. You will have to talk to her at lunch."

With that, he hung up.

"Damn," I growled as I threw the phone towards the end of the couch. "What next?"

A knocked sounded from the other side of my door. It was a soft yet hard sound.

Sighing, I got up to answer the door. As I swung it open, I wished that I hadn't, because Reid Garwi9n was standing on the other side. His masculine hands were bracing themselves on the door frame.

"Mika," he said in a sexy growl that sent my blood to boil and pulse speed through my vains. "Like the pink skulls."

_Oh shit, I am in trouble!_


	6. Little Mouse

Author's Note: It is currently 4am and I am staring at my computer screen. So...yeah need I explain more? Anyhow, I hope yall enjoy. This chapter kind of wrote itself. (And I write by had first). It was eight pages, a little longer than most. Hope yall enjoy it. No smut yet, just lovey dovey-ness.

PS If you find a "boo boo" its 4am and I ain't slept yet. Lol

Chapter 6

Little Mouse

I found myself taking a few steps backwards into my room. My body seemed to be in complete retreat mode. I couldn't even make myself move other than my feet, and they were in a permanent reverse.

"You know," he began in that low, husky, sexy voice of his. "You have had me walking around like a fool from not knowing."

Sliding his hands from the door frame, he stalked into my room. The door seemed to shut on its own, making me jump when the sound echoed.

Reid circled me, making me feel as if he was a starving wolf and I was a taste mouse.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am to find out it was you," he murmured.

"Nothing happened," I whispered.

"I know," he breathed as he leaned very close towards me.

His hot, sweet breath intoxicated me, making the room fuzzy and my body feel like air.

"I have always had a thing for you, Mika. I have always seen you," he whispered as he began to breath in my scent. A low animalistic growl escaped his chest. "You remind me of a mouse. Small, quiet, shy, but you also know when to make an appearance."

I knew I needed to say something, anything. But, I found myself un-able to do anything. It was a struggle just to make myself breath.

Raising his hand, he ran his pleasingly rough skinned index finger across my jaw and down my neck. It seemed to trace an invisible line that crossed all of my hot spots. A small shiver crawled through me.

"I don't know why you thought you could ever be invisible."

His dark blue eyes blazed into my hazel ones. Pure and raw sexuality poured out of his very being. It made my heart jump a few beats.

Taking my hand, he lead to my bed and had me lay with him. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I was amazed at how hard yet oddly soft his chest seemed to be. It comforted and soothed my raging nerves.

"Sweets," he murmured into my auburn waves. "Your voice is like a siren's call to me."

"Really," I whispered.

"Yes, your voice is like liquid velvet. It burns my blood and stops my heart."

"Reid," I began as I pulled my head back to look into his eyes. "You said that you have always seen me."

A smirk graced his beautiful face. Taking one of his arms free, he laced his fingers with mine. Even though his skin was rough, his touch was as gentle as a butterfly's wings.

"Yes, my sweets, I have always seen you. Who could not?"

"Well, everyone," I muttered into his chest.

Letting go of my hand, he laid his warm palm onto my cheek. His thumb stroked the delicate skin under my eye. He turned my face towards his.

"My sweets, you maybe a little mouse, but you are not unseen. I have always seen you, since the first day we met."

"Yeah, when you knocked me on my ass," I whispered with a smile.

"Do you wish me to apologize again." His husky whisper held a hint of a smile.

I, suddenly, found myself smiling around Reid. And it wasn't my usual weak smile, but a smile of genuine happiness.

"No need. I forgave you the moment you done it."

"Good," he said with a small laugh.

We laid in a comfortable silence. Each just enjoying the others touch. After, what seemed like a lifetime, Reid began to withdrawal himself from me.

It felt as if my heart was breaking from the loss of his warm touch.

As if sensing it, Reid gently touch my cheek. His eyes reflected the same emotions that I felt.

"Mika, my sweets." The whisper held enough heart break for the world to feel it and weep. "Sleep. Rest. I will be with you tomorrow."

I felt my heart stop when he left my room.

**Reid's POV**

As I hurriedly exited the dorm building, I had an unusual feeling that I had left my heart in her room. Even though that feeling should be foreign to me, it seemed natural. It was like she held my heart in her tiny palm.

I had to talk to someone about this. I knew something was suppose to be unnerving about it, even though my senses were rather calm.

There was only one person who I could talk to, Caleb.

Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I quickly checked the time. Midnight, he would just about be going to bed. I dialed his number and waited. After four very long rings, he answered with a tired 'hello'.

"Caleb, man," I began, letting my voice be too nervous. I ran a slightly shaky hand through my unruly blond hair.

"What's up," his tired voice held some concern.

I began to explain everything. I told him about my feelings for Mika and the 'un-natural' pull that I felt for her.

"I knew you had a small thing for her, but this sounds..." his voice tailed off.

"I know," I said. "I mean, like, right now I feel like I am missing a piece of my soul. It's like she is that lost piece."

Silence greeted me. Caleb was strangely quiet for a moment. That made me even more nervous.

"I remember something like that from the Book of Damnation," he said finally.

"Huh?"

"Look, tomorrow I'll look after I take my mom to the doctor."

After our goodbyes, I replaced the phone and walked around the cool autumn air. I thought that I was just wondering around. However, I found myself near an open window. I could see Mika, who was in a tank top and very short shorts. She was smoking wile talking on her phone.

"I thought you were grounded."

Her voice was soft and weak, just like her. The sound of it sent my blood rushing from my head.

"Does she know you have her phone?"

I felt it again; the pull to be close to her. The longing to touch the soft skin of her cheek and neck. The need to hold her meek person to me. Just like I had felt when she was singing. The feelings were alien to me.

I only fucked girls, leaving the next day. But, with her, I felt the need to protect and care for her. It shook me to my core.

Granted, I had always had a small crush on her. But, I would never had, normally, acted on those feelings. She always seemed to be too pure for a man-whore like myself. Like, a piece of artwork you admire but never take home, because your house is full of bugs and dust bunnies. That was like Mika for me. Too beautiful to hang in a shack.

To me, she was not ordinary or invisible as she always seemed to try to be. She was more beautiful than Venus and more delicate that tissue paper.

I wondered what the Book would state about this. I wondered why I was so drawn to her. She was like a magnet, pulling me in. I felt too much way too fast. Something was going on and I had to find out what it was before my little mouse got hurt.


	7. Somewhere Private

Author's Note: Sorry this took me longer than usual. My man bought me Breaking Dawn and took me to see Twilight (Amazing movie and Robert Pattinson was HOT!!!!!) So now that I am finished with all the distractions, I can continue with this. And, I know that yall might be a little confused as to way there is such a strong connection between Reid and Mika. I promise yall will find out soon. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 7

Somewhere Private

I had been sent to my dorm by my Advance Art teacher. She said that I looked pale, sickly. I did not explain to her that I wasn't physically ill, just heart sick. Taking the excuse to be alone in my thoughts, I found myself back in the safe haven of my dorm room.

My black, over stuffed couch seemed like it would be the perfect place to let my mind wonder over these latest event.

Last night seemed like a dream. It didn't seem real. Reid's touch were like ghosts to me now

I knew that it wasn't normal to feel the way I did. People generally did not feel the way I did from the butterfly touches and gentle words Reid had spoken last night. Most people didn't feel as if their hearts had left their chest after a few hours with someone. But that's how I felt.

And I knew that there was something mare. Something deeper than strong feelings and gentle touches. Something that felt ancient.

That was something else that I could not explain. The feeling that Reid and I, and last night, were 'Old World'. It felt like a whisper in the middle of a crowd. I could hardly catch it, but I knew it was there.

My silence and thoughts were broken by my phone's ring tone. The heart breaking voice of the lead singer from Buckcherry, while he crooned 'Sorry', filled my room.

"Yeah," I muttered into the phone after I had jerked it from my back pack.

"Mika, are you alright," Dana's voice held concern.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Oh." She didn't sound so sure. Maybe that had to do with my conversation last night.

"Whose phone do you have," I asked, hoping to change the way this was going.

"Uh...Reid's," she answered sheepishly.

I was unable to speak for a moment. I was afraid my voice would break if I tried to.

"Here, Reid wants to talk to you."

There came a shuffling sound over the phone.

"Sweets."

At the sound of his soft yet fully masculine voice, my breath refused to be removed from my lungs. The beating of my heart increased so dramatically that I could have sworn Reid could hear it though the phone.

"Are you okay," his voice held so much concern that it made my soul cry.

"Yes," I was able to whisper.

The sound of his voice told me that he didn't believe me. "I am coming for you."

The phone went dead before I could comment.

I had barely gotten dressed into my room like a crazed animal. His naturally pale skin was even paler. Those haunting blue eyes of his had so much concern in them that my heart felt like breaking from the sight.

In two long strides, he was in front of me. His strong arms circled my waist, pulling me into his body as if he thought I wasn't real. Like he thought that, at any moment, I would disappear.

"Mika," he whispered.

We stood in our strange embrace for several heart beats, enjoying the feel of each others warmth. It soothed our nervousness.

Pulling back, he placed his palm against my cheek. His gentle touch heated my blood and burned my insides.

"I wanna take you somewhere."

I soon found myself in the passager seat of my Saturn. Reid had one hand on the steering wheel and the other entwined with mine. My eyes were locked onto the handsome planes of his face. He looked peaceful, like he was in paradise.

"Where are we going," I asked in my usual whispering voice.

An even bigger smile graced his face, though his eyes never left the road ahead of us.

"Somewhere private."

After a few more minutes in comfortable silence, we came to a stop. A trail head was peeking out of the thick woods. The leaves were colorful in tones of red, orange, and gold.

Reid turned towards me. I sifted my graze back to his. His face seemed to be light but nervous.

"You don't mind a hike, do you?"

"No," I answered with a shake of my head.

He leaned over me, his arm brushed against my breast. A blush worked its way over my cheeks. Reid sounded like he gasped before he opened my door. He leaned back into his seat. After exiting the car, he made his way around to me to help me out. His arm snaked around my waist.

"Come on," he whispered with a small kiss to the top of my head.

We made our way down the curving dirt path. For an hour, we walked in our usual silence. At a large boulder, we veered off the path. Reid lifted me over fallen trees and guided me through heavy brush. We came to a small clearing after another hour of a walk.

It was no bigger than the size of my dorm. The pale light of the sun shined through, bring an eerie feel to the sparse meadow.

Reid released my waist and wondered into the center. Turning towards me, he thrusted his hands deep into his baggie jean pockets. He appeared so nervous to me then. The peaceful expression that had been on his face had vanished. Replacing it was a new look, one of pure nervous fear.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't keep my voice from breaking. My hands were shaking, and my feet were made of lead. The racing of my heart was so loud that it echoed in my ears.

"Mika, my sweets." His voice was so filled with love and care that it seemed almost weak. "I have something I want to tell you, but I don't know..."

"What is it, Reid," my voice was weaker than normal.

"I don't know how to begin or how you'll react to it."

"Reid, please."

Taking a deep breath, he peered into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. It was like he was seeking my soul for an answer to a question that I didn't know.

"Okay, sweets, I'll tell you. But please remember that this changes nothing for me. I still need and want you with me. Promise me, my sweet Mika. Promise me you'll remember that?"

He was speaking in such a demanding and sincere voice that it made me fearful.

What was he getting at?

"I promise."

Reid nodded before his eyes left my face.

"Mika, please don't say anything until I'm through. I have so much to tell you and it's going to be hard for me to say."


	8. Soul Mate

Chapter 8

Soul-Mate

"I remember the first time I met you." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

His back was to me, and his head was bent. I could bee his muscles flex and relax under his gray hoodie.

"After I had knocked you down, I couldn't speak. Your Cheerwine hair fell down your back in the sexiest way that I had ever seen. Those beautiful hazel eyes of yours burned into me. It was like they could see straight to my soul. And your curves..."

He was quiet for a moment. It appeared that he was searching for the right words.

"Amazing." he breathed.

"I tried so hard to pretend that you were invisible, because it seemed that that's what you wanted." He ran a very shaky hand through his blond hair. "You used to walk around with a whispered voice and only talk with a whisper and only talk when talked to.

"But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't not see you. I couldn't pretend that you were just an ordinary girl." He paused then and gave a small laugh. "No, never ordinary." A gentle sigh escaped his lips. "Every time you would walk down the hall, I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat or my breath from catching.

"I remember this one time. You were walking down the hall and your skirt somehow got hung on Tyler's back pack." He suddenly sounded so breathless.

I remembered that day, too Everyone in the hall saw my pale blue lacy boy short panties. Just the memory of it made my face hot.

"Even after the night that I stayed in your room, after Nicky's, I tried to pretend that I didn't know it was you. That only lasted until I saw you sing.

"It was like you were calling me to you, even though I knew you weren't. I just couldn't keep myself away. That night I sealed my fate."

He turned towards me. His eyes peered into mine, burning. Stalking towards me, he began to circle me like he did the other night. His fingers began to tap his strong chin.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I am going to explain it the best was that I can.

"Everyone has a past life. Everyone has had lives before this one. And in those lives we had the same friends, same family, same loves. And we all find each other in our current life. This is how most people explain soul mates.

"There is just one person, one soul, made to fit perfectly with another. And in each life time, the souls mates come together."

He stopped, placing a gentle hand on my neck. The warm touch seemed to ground my spinning head. It was hard for my brain to grasp all the information that he was giving me.

"After the other night, I called Caleb. I told him about us. I told him about how strong my feelings were for you. And about how, when I left you, I felt like I was missing a piece of my soul."

He looked at me like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. I realized that he was not going to say anymore.

"So Caleb explained the whole soul-mate/ past life thing to you?"

"Yes," he said.

"And you think I am it?"

He sighed. "Yes."

I nodded.

It felt right to me. It made since. I mean, that's was I felt like I did about Reid. And that's was I felt like I did with Reid.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked me in an anxious tone.

"Yes," I whispered, hoping he would hear that it was the truth.

A wide grin crossed his face. It made him even more beautiful.

Pulling me towards him, his pale lips graced my full pink ones. My hands found the back of his neck while he wound an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

His tongue swept across my lower lip, begging for the right to enter. A moan escaped my throat at the feel of his tongue's caress. My lips opened timidly. His glorious tongue entwined with mine, causing me to become light headed and making my knees weak. Suddenly, his mouth was away from mine. I whimpered at the loss.

"I have always dreamt about how your lips would taste," he growled. "And I have to say it's better than I could have even dreamed."

Taking my hand, he lead me into my seat before climbing in himself.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I replied as my stomach gave a growl.

He gave me a low laugh as he raced our way down the empty roads. He pulled into a small diner off the main road of Ipswich.

The diner looked like a hold over from the 50's. The tables were the color of a muddy shirt. At each table, an old style small juke box sat. There were two waitresses in 50's style uniforms and one cook.

Reid and I took a booth in the far back corner. He slid in beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Grasping a menu, he placed it were we both could read it.

"Well aren't you two just so cute," came a sneer.

I looked up and saw a young waitress. She was glaring down at me. Her pale blond hair was pulled into a messy bun. A pair of chocolate brown eyes held anger towards me. And when her glare turned to Reid, it softened into a seductive wink.

"Brandi," Reid muttered. He refused to look at her.

"Reid, are you trying the domestic thing, now?"

"Brandi, just take our orders and leave."

"Whatever," she said with hate in her voice.

"Two burgers with cheese and fries and two root beers floats."

She wrote our order down quickly before she stomped off.

"I'm sorry about her, Sweets," he muttered as he placed the menu back.

"Was she...," I began with a blush.

"Sadly enough, yeah," he said. "Does that bother you?"

He sounded so put out that I couldn't help placing my hand onto his.

"No, should it?"

"Yes, you deserve so much better than me."

"What do you mean," I whispered.

"You are so pure and innocent that I feel like I am corrupting an angel."

I shook my head wildly. I didn't feel that way. He felt perfect for me.

"I don't mind being corrupted as long as you are the corrupter," I murmured with a smile.

He laughed at me, kissing my cheek. His blue eyes lit up with mirth and that made my heart soar.

%%%%%

Author's Note: I am evil aren't I lol. You can beat me later. I just didn't want Reid to tell her just yet. And I know that this chapter was a little weird but everything will come together in another chapter or two. Anyho, I have a question to ask of you, my readers. I am thinking of writing a Robert Pattinson fan fiction. I don't really know how it will go or anything. I just have an idea. If you all want me to write one, let me know. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. It makes me write harder and faster for you.


	9. Yeah, About That

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews and Alerts. Now, something tells me that y'all might really hunt me down after this chapter. But, if y'all want the next one y'all will wait. Enjoy!!!

PSSSSS All mistakes are mine. Sadly I have no Beta.

Chapter 9

Yeah, about that

Today was day three of my senior year at Spencer. And, so much had happened in those few short days. Reid was the most important of the events. In just a few short days, he had become my everything.

Lifting my head from his warm bare chest, I peered at his sleeping face. He looked peaceful, calm in what ever dream he was in. I ran my finger tips over his pale pink lips. A gentle smile glanced over his handsome face.

"Good morning, My Sweets," his voice was thick with sleep.

I knew he had to be tired. We had stayed up very late, talking until sleep claimed us. Our clothes were still on from the day before, except Reid had disguarded his shirt at some point during the night.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Um...it's alright," he mumbled before he kissed my fingers. "We need to get up and get ready for class."

We both groaned at the lost warmth when Reid climbed out of my bed. It felt like winter had invaded my room without his manly limbs tangled with mine.

"I'll see you at breakfast," he said before he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

He quickly leaned back over the bed to give me a peak on the lips. Then, he vanished out the door.

Sighing, I wiggled my way out of the bed to gather everything I would need for a shower.

As I made my way down the dark hall, I felt as if someone was watching me. It made me shiver and my hair rise. My heart began to race at the feel of the evil stare.

I stopped mid stride. The need to turn and see if anyone was truly behind me was so strong that I couldn't fight it. My body felt stiff as it moved to see if someone was there.

No one.

"Stop it, Mika," I growled at myself.

After a quick shower, I scrambled my way back to my room. Dana was sitting on my couch, already dressed in her school uniform.

"Aren't you gonna tell me about Reid? Are the two of you together yet, or what?"

"Yeah," I said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah," Dana squiled with excitement.

She jumped up and began dancing around the room. She looked like a three year old who had way too much candy for Halloween.

"Have you done it with him yet?"

"Yeah, about that," I whispered with a very hot blush.

"You haven't'," she said while she danced. "But you want to."

I could only nod.

"Good," she yelled as she looked down at her vampire watch. "Look, we need to go to breakfast. We'll make plans after class."

Grabbing my hand in a vise grip, she dragged me out the door and through the hallway. She didn't let me go until we entered the dining hall.

"Sweets," came the sexiest voice I ever heard.

Reid wrapped his large muscular arms around my waist. His lips were soft and warm against my temple when he kissed me.

"You know," he whispered softly in my ear. "I don't like your hair in the pony tail."

He gently pulled the holder out of my hair and stuffing it into my pocket.

"That's better," he murmured into the freed waves.

We made our way through the line, grabbing our food and making our way to sit with Reid's three buddies. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler smiled at Dana and me as we sat down.

Our group chatted aimlessly as we nibbled at our breakfast. When the eight o'clock bell ring, Reid helped me out of my chair and walked me to my first class.

"I'll meet you at your room later," he said with a grin.

"Um...Dana and I are going to hang out for a bit after class." I bit my lip, because I felt bad by not telling him why.

"That's okay, Sweets," Reid said with a genuine smile on his face. "Call me when you want me to come over."

I nodded to keep myself from spilling the beans about my plans to make love to him that night.

Reid gave me a hasty kiss before he maneuvered through the crowd to his morning class.

For the rest of my day, I was in a daze. My head was full of erotic fantasy's of Reid and how my first time would be. It wasn't until lunch that I snapped out of my mental images of a hot and sweaty Reid Garwin.

"Where's Reid," Dana asked me as she sat down in the chair opposite from me.

"I don't know," I said in disappointment.

When I had entered the dining hall, I expected Reid to wrap his arm around my waist. But, he didn't. I had scanned the whole room, never finding him. I even noticed that the rest of the 'Sons' were strangely missing.

"The rest of the guys are gone to."

"Maybe, they are ditching," Dana thought out loud.

I shrugged my shoulders as I took a bite of my pizza.

"It's a good thing you are eating 'cause you are going to need your strength. Something tells me that Reid is going to rock your world." She winked at me.

"God, Dana, shut up," I growled in embarrassment. I threw a hand over my eyes, hoping no one heard her.

After my last class, I flat out ran to my room, planning on beating Snow White there. However, she had beat me to the room. She was leaning casually against the door frame. Her pretty pale skin shined in the comparisons to the dark wood. Her beautiful face held so much excitement that I could have sworn that there were fireworks coming out her ears.

She all but shoved me through the door. My clothes began to fly out their places as Dana searched for a perfect out-fit. She would jerk something off a hanger or out of a drawer, stare at it for a moment, then throw it over her shoulder.

"Perfect," she cried as she found a slinky red mini dress.

It was made from fine silk and covered my breast and back but leave a lot of leg exposed. The dress would compliment every curve of my hour glass figure. And I knew that the bright red would set off the red in my hair.

"Now, to find the perfect underwear."

"Why," I asked as I touched the smooth dress that she had carefully laid across my bed. "Ain't they just going to come off?"

She only rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh to answer me.

He hands dug through my drawers, pushing aside the underwear that she didn't like. That is, until she found the lacy red set that my mother had gotten me.

"Score!"

Grabbing my shoulders, she began shoving me around the room, making me clean up the mess she had made. Small glass candles began to line my tables and their sensual sent filled the room.

"Let's get you ready," Dana sung at me.

She helped me into the too-hot number and smoothed my waves. It seemed that she was more excited than I was. I just felt nervous.

"Does it hurt," I asked in a timid voice.

"It all depends on your lover. If he rushes it, yeah, but I don't think Reid will. I think that he will take his sweet time and make it the best for you."

I didn't know why, but that made me feel loads better.

After Dana was through checking that everything was just right, she gave me a tight friendly hug.

"My little girl is growing up so fast," she chocked out in fake tears.

"Shut-up," I laughed.

Letting go of me, she walked to the door. Reid was standing on the other side when she opened it.

"Have fun you two," she cried as she waltzed out. "Use protection!"

I blushed, but I didn't think Reid heard her. He was staring at me with a burning need lighting up his eyes. It was like he was a starving man and I was a four course meal.


	10. Seductive

Author's Note: Thanks to all yall. I am going to do a back to back posting. Mainly, because, I didn't want yall to chase me down with pitch forks! LOL

Chapter 10

Seductive

"My sweets," Reid moaned as he took in my slinky dressed form.

"You going to come in." I asked in a voice that was supposed to be seductive. It was so far from a sexy tone that I grimaced.

Releasing the frame of the door, Reid slowly glided into the room. His body seemed tense, stiff in an odd way. It was like he was holding something back.

"You look good enough to eat." The sexiest growl that I had ever heard left his throat. It made parts of me shiver that I didn't know could. "Are you planning something?"

"Yes." A strong heat worked its way from my neck to my cheeks. "I want you to make love to me, Reid."

A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as he stalked towards me. His wonderful lips crushed into mine in a kiss so fierce that it stole my breath. Gripping my hips, he pressed my body into his, making a perfect fit. My arms circled around his neck to toy with the hairs at the base. Our lips only lost contact when Reid helped me to remove his hoodie and wife beater. Another heated kissed followed.

Reid's hands explored my back and bare shoulders. The rough skin of his very masculine hands lit fires inside of me. He ran a finger along my collar bone, earning a gentle moan from me.

I, in turn, smoothed my small hands over his back, skidding over his shoulder blades. They descended over his hard chest and down his flat muscular stomcah. The muscles twitched under my finger tips.

A groan escaped my lips when Reid released the assault. He gave me his famous mischievous smirk With an agility that shocked me, he swept me up into his arms and placed me gently onto the mattress. He crawled onto the top of me, bracing his weight with his arms. My legs wrapped around his lean hips, pressing him into me. His hard length burned my core with such need I thought I would be consumed into its flames.

"Make love to me, Reid, please," I moaned in such a husky voice that I wasn't sure it was mine.

"I want to." His voice was thick with need, but his eyes seemed to be field with some sort of conflict. "But I can't."

Climbing off of me, he ran a shaky hand though his tussled hair. His chest heaved as he fought to regain some control.

"Can't or don't," I asked in a fearful voice. I was so worried that he didn't want me. I had suddenly felt ashamed.

"No, no no," he stated as he pulled me to his side. Lifting my head, I meet his eyes that held an unbelievable amount of honesty. "I want to. Believe me, I do. But, I have to be honest about something first, and it might change how you feel about me."

"Nothing will change how I feel. You are my world." I hoped he could see the truth in my eyes.

A sad smile tugged at his lips. "I am not so sure of that."

He took a deep breath as he prepared to tell me something that he didn't seem comfortable explaining. "Do you remember that day Tyler's back pack caught your skirt?"

I nodded.

"Tyler done that on purpose." A sad laugh cam from him. "He was trying to goad me, because I was picking on him for losing his virginity to Dana."

"But how..." I was completely confused at how Tyler could get my skirt stuck to the zipper of his bag.

"Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and myself have powers." He stare became nervous before he turned his eyes to the floor. "When we turned thirteen, we get a small taste."

"A small taste?"

"Yeah, the powers we have now are only a tenth of what we get when we turn eighteen. When we ascend, our powers will become full grown. And, they, generally, consume us."

"What do you mean?" Confusion began to cloud the reactions my brain wanted me to feel. I knew I should have been afraid, but the jumbling knowledge would not let fear grip me.

"These powers are so seductive. And, every time we use, we age just a little more. But, even though we have this knowledge, it doesn't stop the need of wanting to use. The powers are like heroine, completely addictive." He was quiet for a moment. For his need of silence or for a chance for my brain to catch everything he was saying, I wasn't sure.

"What are...these powers?"

"We aren't really sure." He sighed and squeezed my waist. "We have a book, called the Book of Damnation, and the book records everything. Even thing that have been forgotten. But, it never states anything about the origin of these powers."

I gasped as something clicked with me. "It was were you got that about soul-mates."

He nodded. "Kind of, remember when I told you that I told Caleb about how when I am away from you, I feel like a piece of my soul is missing?"

"Yes."

"Caleb looked in the Book. He found that about the soul-mates. However, there is more than what I explained to you.

"When one of us finds our true soul-mate, it makes the need to use go away. They make the want to have the power flow through us less. Our soul-mate is the antidote to the addiction."

"So, I am your antidote." I still felt rather calm with this totally unbelievable information. "Does that mean you won't age prematurely?"

"Yes, because I don't feel the need to use since I walked into your room a few days ago."

He finally turned to me. His face was so torn with torment that I felt my heart fall to pieces inside my chest. "That's why I can't make love with you, Mika."

"I still don't understand. You won't hurt me." I begged.

"You deserve better than a freak, a man-whore, in your bed." He tried to pull away from me, but I refused to let him leave.

"No!" I cried before I crushed my lips to his. "You are what I want. Nothing else." I placed my lips back onto his, hoping that I could convey in one kiss my need for him.


	11. Beautiful

Author's Note: The chapter you all have been waiting on...SMUT ALERT!!!

Chapter 11

Beautiful

It took Reid by surprise, the fierceness of my kiss. He only hesitated for a second before he eagerly returned my kiss. Gently so as not to break our kiss, he lowered us back into our original potion of him between my thighs and his arms bracing his weight.

A moan came from me as his tongue swept into my mouth to explore. He tasted of the sweetest wine. And that tongue of his was as skilled as any dream I had ever had about it.

His hands skinned up my thighs, pushing the silk upwards. He released my lips long enough to remove the dress. A breath stalled in his chest at the sight of me in the red lace.

His fingers tips traced the line of lace that touched the sensitive skin of my breast. I groaned at the feeling of his rough skin. My body was on fire.

"Are you sure?" His voice was a husky whisper that blazed through me.

"Yes," I moaned.

Reid placed his hands over one covered breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. I couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure from leaving my lips. He pushed the thin fabric aside, exposing my very full bosom to his gaze. With a gentle finger, he traced one pert nipple.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

My back arched as he took the nipple into his warm mouth. I gripped at the back of his head, trying to draw him into me. His teeth graced over the hardened nub, causing me to groan his name. I arched again so that he could remove the bra. Those fingers worked magic as they danced down my spine.

"Oh God, Sweets," he breathed into my flaming skin.

I ran my hands down his shoulders, enjoying the feel of Reid's skin under my palms. He sighed as my nails traced a pattern over his shoulder blades.

Reid trailed hot kisses up to my neck. His hot tongue swept over the sensitive skin. I ran a gentle hand through his disorganize hair.

"Please, I need...I want..." I could not think of how I felt. All I knew was that I needed him closer.

"We are going to go slow, my sweets." His smirk tickled my neck.

A gasp sounded through the room when he gently nipped my neck.

I could not believe how good he felt in my arms. How with just a few touches and kisses he could set my blood on fire.

Sliding a hand down, he touched the most intimate part of me. The delicate red lace began to burn under his heated touch. The back of his knuckles brushed my cheek. My breath was heavy, panting. Little licks of energy danced over and under my skin. I was in complete ecstasy.

His fingers were gentle and sure as the worked my core. He stroked me into such a heated frenzy that I thought I would black out from the pleasure. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure after pleasure assaulted my senses. My body jerked, and my head spun as the spasms of orgasm rocked me.

"Reid," I whispered as the last wave exited my body.

I peered into his eyes. They were heavy lidded with such a heavy need that they almost appeared black. His face was stiff as he fought for control over himself.

"My Sweets." He sounded as out of breath as I was. "You know that this is going to hurt. There ain't anything I can do to stop it, but I promise to be as gentle as I can." He placed a loving kiss to my forehead. "And if you want me to stop, just tell me."

"Please." Was all I could whisper as I burned for him.

He carefully removed the rest of the lace from my body before discarding his jeans and boxers. I never did see his manhood, but it felt like velvet steel against my thigh. It felt masculine and soft, just how Reid was.

I groaned as he began to touch my hot center again. He seemed to want me in as much pleasure as possible before he would enter me. His fingers were sure and light against the fiery core of my body.

I began to feel the energy surge through me again, traveling through me. My back arched high off the bed as I cried out in ecstasy. Reid wrapped an arm behind my back and crushed my lips with his before he entered me.

A tear fell from the corner of my eyes as the pain moved in me. He felt so big, stretching me in the most intimate ways.

"I'm sorry, Sweets. Maybe, we should stop." His own tear streamed down his cheek.

I reached up and removed the tear off his face. "No, just give me a second."

He nodded.

Our lips met in another gentle kiss. His hands skinned up my sides. As one hand rested at my neck, the other circled my breast. I moaned anew, slowly rocking my hips. Reid slowly began to move against me. The pain was disappearing and in its place came desire.

I moaned and gasped at our contact. It amazed me at how good his limbs felt entwined with mine. Our bodies were made for one another.

His breath was hot against my skin as he panted from his own pleasure. Our eyes were locked onto each other's face, drinking in the erotic sensations from the other. We burned for the other in the most personal way that it was as if we were on fire.

"I love you," he whispered as he claimed my lips.

Those words set the waves of pleasure crashing over me. A gasp filtered from between our joined lips. Fireworks shot from behind my eyes.

Reid groaned as his own release followed mine, rocking his hips as he filled me.

We both sighed as he laid his head onto my chest. "I meant what I said. "His lips grazed my skin as he spoke. "I do love you."

I smiled brightly at him. But I never got the chance to answer him, his lips were on mine again.


	12. Bump Uglies

Author's Note: Sorry guys that this post took me long than most. I was elbow deep in The Lace Hour by Morose Scarlett than you need to read it. Please I kind of got stuck after the smut scene and forgot where I was going with this :) Anyho, here ya go...ENJOY

Chapter 12

Bump Uglies

"We made love all night," I bragged to Dana, who had barged into my room at six thirty that morning. "It was amazing."

Dana just sat one my bed, smiling. She reminded me of the cat who stole the creme. And that utterly disturbed me.

"What?" My voice seemed squeaky even to my own ears.

"You are glowing."

"Huh?"

What did she mean?

"You are glowing." She stood up from my bed to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Is that bad?" My heart began to race.

"No, not bad. Good!" She smirked at me before jerking me out of the room and down the hall.

It was seven o'clock and the dining hall was full of life.

"Sweets, I already have your breakfast," Reid whispered in my ear as he appeared behind me to place his arms around my waist.

"Okay," I said. My voice seemed a bit louder, more solid, than my usual whisper.

We went to sit at our table. Reid slid me beside him as Pogue lobbed himself down next to Dana. She rolled her eyes at him.

"How was your night, Reid," Pogue asked with a wiggle of his brown eyebrows.

"Shut the fuck up, man," Reid growled. Everyone laughed, even myself.

"I'll take that as a definitely." Pogue cackled. Reid grabbed a napkin and tossed it at the giggling man.

"Hello," came a sickening sweet voice that made my skin crawl.

Kira Snider was looming over our group. Her left eyes was red and circled by a deep purple bruise. A busted lower lip and scratched cheek accompanied the black eye.

"Damn," I said as I took in her battered face.

"I fucked your face up!" Dana sounded like she was about to explode with her happiness.

"Screw you, bitch," Kira snarled.

"Kira, go fuck Aaron," Reid growled beside me. His arm snaked around my shoulders in a protective gesture.

"Go bump uglies with the ugly bitch at your side."

"You know what..." Dana hissed as she moved to get up.

Pogue grabbed Dana to himself to keep her from killing the evil wench. "Leave or I will let her go."

"Whatever," Kira said before she moved to Aaron's table.

"Let's go," Reid said. He helped me up and walked me to first period. "I will see you tonight, right?"

"Of course." My voice was still that strange higher whisper.

He kissed my forehead. "Good, 'cause I have a plan for us."

"What?" A smile crossed my face as I starred into his intense eyes.

"It's a secret," he whispered heatedly before claiming my lips in a quick kiss. "I love you."

Again, before I could rely, he was gone.

I sighed, entering the art room.

Why does he always leave, or shut me up with a kiss, before I can tell him that I love him too?

I didn't understand why Reid never let me tell him that I loved him. I thought that he might have been afraid. But if that was the case, then how could he tell me? I was so confused.

"Attention Spencer Students: Anyone who is performing in the talent show, please report to the Theater.."

I growled. I didn't really want to go anywhere that would keep me from my thought. All I wanted to do was try and figure out why Reid refused to let me say I love you.

Jerking my bag off the floor, I marched to the theater. Mrs. Parsons was waiting by the entrance door, her clip board in her hands.

"Chase Collins?" Her voice was as whimsy as ever.

A good-looking dark haired guy nodded as he stepped forward. He looked like a model from one of those billboard underwear adds.

"Ma'am," his voice was thick with a masculinity that it would've normally made me weak kneed.

"Go to your room and grab your guitar."

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and laid his eyes on me.

I felt very uneasy under his gaze. My heart hammered and my skin crawled from the weird look he was giving me.

"Uh...Mika Scot?'

"Yes?" I whispered, shocked that my voice came out in it's natural tone.

"Please go seat in section three," Mrs. Parsons said.

I nodded and went to take a seat. Relaxing, I wondered back to Reid.

He had been so gentle, caring really, lest night. Every touch had been gentle. Every word was honest. Reid Garwin had been the best lover that I could have asked for.

"Hello," came an all too male voice.

I peered to my right to see Chase Collins sitting next to me. He held a soft guitar bag across from him.

"Hi," I muttered as a strong feeling of fear gripped me.

"You're Mika, right?"

"Yeah."

What the hell is he getting at?

We sat in silence for a little while. The silence was not like it was with Reid, that silence was comfortable. But, the quiet between Chase and myself was unnerving, scary. It was sinister in a way.

"So," he said as he tried to break the silence. "I was wondering if you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I fought to keep my voice from quivering.

"Who?"

"Reid Garwin."

"He's a great guy, but a bit of a playboy though."

"You don't know him," I snapped.

He threw his hands up in a mock surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

"Whatever," I hissed.

I stood up and stomped three rows drown from him. A few minutes later, Mrs. Parsons took the stage. Her "Mrs. Trelawny"-ish look was rather funny looking under the harsh lights over her head. I fought to keep from laughing.

"Okay, everyone, I've called you here for a dry run of the show."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's Note: Ok Guys I know this chapter was a little slow but there were a few things about it that I hoped you would notice. I won't tell you what those are, but they are very important to the story.


	13. Admire

Author's Note: I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was great. Anyway, here is another chapter and I am sorry to say that this is half over with. I am proud to say that y'all have made this fiction.

Chapter 13

Admire

"Thanks, you all." Mrs. Parson said after she took the stage again. "You may go to lunch and I will see everyone back here at eight in the morning."

The room filled with noise as people began to shuffle around. I stood up from my front row seat and grabbed my bag from the floor. I glanced around to see if Chase was anywhere near me. A sigh left my lungs when I didn't see his face in the empty theater. Looking back down, I checked to make sure that I hadn't left anything.

"Hello, Mika." I creamed when Chase's voice came from behind me and scared me.

"You scared the hell out of me." I turned to see that he seemed pleased that he had.

"Sorry," he said but he didn't sound genuine.

"What do you want," I hissed.

"Just to admire your beauty."

I ignored him and tried to escape his overbearing presence. But, he kept blocking me from leaving. An evil smirk sat on his lips, showing me that he took enjoyment out of this.

"Let me around," I growled.

"No." That smirk wided as he spoke. "You are so beautiful when you are angry."

"Leave me the fuck alone." My voice sounded like a pissed off cat's hiss.

He grabbed my forearm in a painful grip. My eyes watered at the pain that pulsed through my arm to my finger tips. I glared at him, letting the full heat pf my anger show in my eyes.

"Let me go." My voice strand when it left my grounded teeth.

"Hey," came a voice of salvation.

I looked to my right to see Dana marching towards us. Her eyes were set on chase with such anger in them that they rivaled hell's fire. Chase let go of my arm and jetted out of the theater.

"You okay," she asked when she made it to me.

I rubbed my arm where he had held me. "Yeah."

"Come on. Lat's skip the rest of the day and hit town."

I smiled. "Sure."

We snuck out of the back of the theater and headed to the parking lot. Climbing into my small car, I drove us away from Spencer.

"What the hell was his problem," Dana asked me as she played with the radio.

"I have no clue," I answered as I drove through the streets of Ipswhich.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I don't think so." I pulled the sleeve of my sweater up my arm. A purple bruise was forming on my olive toned skin.

"That Fucker," she growled as she took in my marred flesh. "You need to tell Reid about this. He is going to be so pissed."

"No, I don't, because I don't want to hear about Chase Collins' dead body floating face down in a river."

"That would be great," she mused with an evil grin.

"No, that would be a felony." A giggle came from me as I thought of what Reid would do to Chase for man-handling me. Deciding to change the subject I asked her what she wanted to eat.

"Taco Hell!"

After we grabbed our tacos, we spent the next few hours wondering around the sleepy old town. We hit up the local Wal-Mart, buying odds and ends that we really didn't need. After that, we headed back to the school.

"Call my room mates phone when you get back with Reid." Dana demanded before she left my dorm.

I hurried around my room, searching for the perfect outfit. Since I had no idea what Reid had instore for me, I was at a loss as to what to wear. I finally settled on a flowing brown skirt that had a strapless mesh top.

"Sweets," Reid's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Coming," I called.

Opening the door, I found him dressed in a baggie white button up shirt and a pair of loss dark jeans. His hair was smoothed and neat. He looked so handsome.

"You look beautiful," he said as he eyed me.

A blush crept over my cheeks. "Thanks."

He took my hand, entwining our fingers together. "Come on, Sweets."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere cool."

I let him lead me down the hall. All the while, my brain was in over drive, trying to figure out where he was taking me.

Reid turned to wink at me, but all the mirth left his face when hie eyes saw the bruise on my arm. He stopped moving as his anger filled his face.

"Who did this," he growled.

"Chase Collins," I answered.

"That bastard." A hiss so feral that it made me jumped rumbled in his chest. "Mika, go back to your dorm."

"Reid, no," I cried, taking his arm as he tried to move past me.

"Let me go, Mika!" His demanding tone shook me to my bones.

I had never seen him like this. He reminded me of a cages tiger, wild and un-tamed. It scared the hell out of me.

"I can't. You'll do something stupid."

"By stupid, you mean kill that SOB." He jerked his arms free of my grasp.

He marched down the hall with determination. I tried to follow him, but lost him when he turned the corner.

"Damn!" I hissed.

_What the hell am I going to do now?_


	14. Something's Wrong

Author's Note: SURPRISE!!! Another update. I have wrote three more chapters but I won't post them all today. But, I will post this one. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 14

Something's Wrong

I didn't have a clue what to do. After Reid disappeared and I slunk back to my room, I paced the cramp confines of my room. My heart was ponding so hard, and I was gasping for breath. I knew I needed to find Reid. But, I didn't know where to start.

I grabbed my phone. Dailing Dana's room mate's number, I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Is Dana there?" I bit my lip.

"No, I haven't seen her."

I thanked her before I hung my phone up.

That's weird, I thought. Dana would've gone straight back to her dorm.

I began to panic. Something was not right. Dailing Reid's number, I waited until he answered.

"Sweets, I can't talk now," Reid said over the phone.

"Reid, wait," I cried into my phone. "Something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"Reid, I can't find Dana. I called her room mate's phone, and she said Dana hadn't been in all day. I have a bad feeling."

A loud bang echoed through the room. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jerking around my door frame. Hie eyes were as black as midnight, and his face looked pure evil.

"Sweets! Mika! What's going on?" Reid's voice came over the phone in a frenzy.

"Reid..."

I didn't get to finish, Chase lumbered into my room before everything went black.

I felt myself rising like I was being carried on a cloud. A soft whisper called to me to wake up, to open my eyes. My eye lids felt heavy, weighted somehow.

"Awaken," came a whispering demand.

Slowly, I began to open my eyes. My vision was first a haze, but it cleared in seconds. I saw beams and farm tools hanging against some walls. I realized quickly that I was inside a very old barn.

"Good, you're up." The voice echoed through the barn.

Suddenly, Chase appeared in front of me. He had jumped down from a beam from above me. His eyes were still coal black, and his face held so much maliciousness that it vibrated off him.

I tried to scramble away, but I couldn't move. It felt like a set of strong hands were holding me to the ground. Fear filled me as I fought to escape, but it was in vain.

"Calm down, My Mika." Chase bent down to lower himself to my eye level. "I don't want you to get hurt like your friend." He pointed behind me.

Turning, I saw Dana laying on the dirt in a crumpled heep. Her pale skin was marbled with gray. Blood and dirt mixed themselves on her school uniform. A whimper came from her blue lips. It was as if she was in extreme pain.

"What's you do to her," I cried.

"I put her under a spell." He seemed over joyed about it. "I do believe she won't make it past an hour or two."

"You bastard." I screamed, fighting the hold with all my strength.

Chase grabbed my face, digging his nails into my skin. Tears spilled out of my eyes as he turned my face to his. His dark stare showed the amusement he had over my fear. Leaning into my face, he licked the salty liquid from my cheek. Jerking my face from his gross action, I spat at him, hitting him directly in his opened mouth.

"Kinky," he mused. "I like that."

My stomach turned under his heated gaze. Bile rose in the back of my throat.

"What do you want," I demanded.

"Why, you of course." He stood up and began to pace around the large barn. "From the moment you sung at the talent try outs, I knew I had to have you. But, to my surprise, you and Reid happened. You had to sully yourself to that whore." Stopping, he turned to me with a shrug. "But, I can fix that."

Pain sliced through the core of my body. I cried out as the searing heat rippled through me. As quickly as the pain began, it ended, leaving only a dull ache.

"A virgin once more." He clapped his hands.

"Fuck you," I screamed at him.

"You will be, but first, I have to wait for your little boyfriend."

A gasp turned my attention to Dana. She was struggling to breath.

"Leave her alone." I cried, fighting the invisible hold again.

"If she had let me take you earlier, she wouldn't be here."

I watched Dana's chest heave as she fought for her life. I began to cry harder when I realized that I was about to watch my best friend die.

"Let them go," growled the demand with such a feral tone that my hair stood on end.

I turned to see Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb at the entrance of the barn. All of their eyes matched Chase's dark gaze.

My capture laughed evilly. "Look! It's the Bitches of Ipswich."

"Let them go, now," Reid demanded again.

"Not until I have what I want," Chase said. "Mika's body in my bed and all of your powers."

Electricity filled the air. "Never," Reid hissed.

"What," Chase mocked him in a fake tone of shock. "You won't share with your brother in arms, so to speak." He tsked at them. "That's sad, really. You should share."

"Fuck you," Pogue growled.

"I plan to fuck your newly re-virgined girl, Reid." Chase's laugh echoed through the barn.

Chase threw his arms out, readying himself for battle.


	15. Nothing About Love

Author's Note: A few more chapters and this baby is done. And to be frank, I am sad to see it coming to an end. Anyhow, There is death in this chapter. You have been warned. I hope you all like it.

PS If you guys have any songs that y'all love, send me an e-mail and let me know it so that I can get started on another fiction. I write to music so any advice on some songs or artist would be great. And thanks gypsymagic for the song of The Story. It is beautiful.

Chapter 15

Nothing About Love

Energy waved through the air. It made it hard to breath. I gasped for air, struggling to breath. I fought to keep my eyes on the battle that was beginning.

Reid and Tyler sent energy balls at Chase, who easily deflected them. In turn, Chase lifted Reid from the ground with an invisible hand. Reid chocked and coughed as he fought against the force that held him above the ground.

"Let him go," I pleaded through my tears.

"Shut up," Chase hissed at me without turning his attention from Reid.

The other guys sent energy blasts at him, but he sent them flying through the air with a simple flick of his wrist. My screams echoed with their grunts when they hit the ground.

Chase laughed as he flung Reid into the wall, sending him through the rotted wood. I heard Reid cry out and the sickening thud as he landed on the hard dirt.

I wailed, struggling against the unbreakable hold. I wanted desperately to go to Reid.

Tyler dove for Chase, sending them both to the ground. They rolled around, punching and kicking each other. Tyler had the upper hand until Chase sent him flying into the far wall behind me. I groaned as he barely missed the sharp tools that hung there.

"We have to blast him together," Caleb shouted.

"You can't kill me," Chase said in a demonic tone. "My power is greater."

Throwing his arms out, he began to hover above us.

Suddenly, my four heroes were formed in a battle line. Reid looked very battered, but alive. All four of them sent energy balls at Chase. He blocked their powers, but barely. It seemed a struggle for him to remain upright. But their combined powers were too much for him. His body flew through the air before landing in a broken heep on the ground.

I gasped as the force holding me lifted. I scrambled clumsily to Dana.

Her skin color returned as her lungs filled with air. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to clear the haze.

"Dana," I sighed as I pushed her tangled hair out of her face.

"If I can't have her, no one can."

I turned to see Chase looking at me. Fire leaped through my vains, and the air rushed from my lungs. My sight began to cloud. The ground was unrelenting as my body slammed into the dirt.

"No!" I heard Reid cry.

Before my eyes closed, I witnessed Reid send a force that broke a beam above Chase. The thick wood crushed the evil body of Chase.

Darkness consumed me.

I groaned at the harsh light. It burned my sensitive eyes through my lids.

"Mika, honey." I heard my Dad's gruff voice. It sounded like he had been crying. "Amy-Lynne, I think she is waking up."

I groaned again as I fought for myself to wake up. My eyes felt like they were glued shut. It was a struggle to open them, and when I did, I wished that I hadn't.

My parents were sitting on either side of me. Their faces were and red and swollen from crying. They looked scared as they smiled at me.

"Mika, my baby," my Mom whispered as she smoothed my hair.

"I'll go get the nurse."

I peered behind my mother to see Reid walk out the door.

"How long..." I sounded like a frog when I spoke.

"You have been in a coma for three weeks, honey." My Dad squeezed my hand gently. "He hasn't left your side."

Tears came to my eyes. Reid had stayed with me the whole time. My heart soared at the knowledge that he was with me, even though I didn't know it.

"He must really care for you," my mother mused.

My dad grunted at that. I smirked at him.

"Hello," said the older nurse as she entered the room. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." My voice was crunchy and thin.

She smiled softly. "I'll get you some ice chips." She glanced down at her clip board. "Do the parents mind leaving?"

My parents stood up and exited the room.

"Reid, please," I croaked.

"That's the good looking boy, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"You want him in here?"

I nodded again.

"Honey, I have to warn you. Some of these questions and tests might be embarrassing."

"Don't care...want Reid."

She smiled sweetly to me before she left to find Reid. It was a few moments before she returned. Reid was behind her. He looked sad, forlorn.

My arm felt heavy as I lifted it. Reid placed my hand into his. He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead.

He stayed with me through the questions she had to ask. His blue eyes never waived, even when she asked if I had been raped. Then, when they performed a rape kit on me, he lovingly wiped my tears away.

When she left, Reid kissed my cheek in such a loving way that my heart fluttered. But, he looked so pained.

"I'm leaving," he whispered.

"No," I croaked, wishing my voice wasn't breaking every time I spoke.

He shook his head at me. "I have to, Sweets. I almost got you killed."

"No." Tears flowed down my cheeks. "I love you."

Reid hissed even though tears were falling from his eyes. He looked like a broken man.

"You know nothing about love. You don't love me." I shook my head at his words. "You'll forget me."

"Never," I whispered.

He turned and walked out the door, out of my life.

A wail came from my chest. It was the sound of my heart breaking into a million pieces. My parents and the nurse rushed into the room. But no matter how hard they tried to comfort me, I cried.

Nothing would heal my heart. Reid Garwin had not only broken my heart but killed my spirit.


	16. Dying

Author's Note: I have completed this story. I cried at the end. Lol But I won't post it all just yet.

I am currently working on getting everything together for a Robert Pattinson fanfic. I am working on a soundtrack right now. I have no clue as to were to put here, but that ain't going to stop me. :)

Hope y'all like this chapter.

Chapter 16

Dying

It was December. A thick blanket of snow covered the trees and ground. The wind was light, but so cold it could slice a person in two.

Tears were dripping from my chin, as I peered out of my sitting window.

Reid had been wrong. I loved him, and I didn't forget him. He lived in my dreams and memory. Every morning, I woke up seeing his angelic face. Every night, I heard him whisper my name. It was like a wonderful dream wrapped in a nightmare.

After I was released from the hospital, my parents withdrew me from school and brought me home. They allowed me to get my GED. But, they were not very happy about it. They were so worried about me.

Since I had been home, I hardly ate, never left my room, and barely spoke to anyone. I was past heart sick. My soul was dead.

Dana and Pogue, who had become something of an item, visited me everyday after school. Pogue never spoke of Reid. He would just watch me in sadness as Dana held me as I cried.

Sighing, I un-curled myself from the comfortable window seat. I made my way to my private bathroom. The oval mirror above the marbled sink reflected my hollowed image.

My auburn hair laid limp and dull down my back. The olive tone of my skin was pale and lack luster. Red and misshapen, my eyes had no life in them. My cheek bones were pronounced in a sickly fashion. They matched the rest of my skeletal body, from the lack of food. I looked so sickly.

I turned around. Heading back into my room, I climbed under the thick down confuter. However, I didn't sleep. I just laid perfectly still, letting the black depression overwhelm me. I wasn't laying down long when Dana came into the room and climbed into the bed. Her sisterly embrace did little to comfort me.

"Where's Pogue," I whispered so softly that I was surprised she even heard me.

"Um..." from her tone I could tell what the answer was, he was with Reid. "He is busy."

I only nodded.

She was trying to protect me. After that day in the hospital, anytime anyone said his name, I would wail a heart breaking cry. So, after a few times of that, no one ever said his name around me. I would not watch TV, listen to the radio, or read, because I didn't want anything that reminded me of him.

"You need to eat..."

I blocked out her voice as she began her usual rant. "You need to eat." "You need to get out of this room." You need to bathe." So on and so forth. I had heard it so much that I could go blank minded and listen to my weak heart beat.

"Your bones are showing." She sounded full of concern.

I shook my head, burring it into my pillow.

"Fine," she growled, climbing out of the bed. "I ain't going to stick around and watch you die."

The door slammed shut behind her.

Reid's POV

I stared at the computer screen. The words appeared jumbled to my eyes. My attempt to study was useless. All I thought about was my sweet little mouse. Her beautiful face haunted me at every step. Her breath taking smile seared my heart every second. I felt lifeless without her.

But, I knew it was for the best.

She deserved better. She was better.

Sighing, I pushed myself from my desk. I got up and walked into my bathroom. Disrobing, I climbed into my steaming hot shower, hoping the heat would clear my head.

I left Spencer, taking home-school classes over the Internet. I hadn't spoken to the guys since I left. My heart was still to broken over Mika to be around them.

Groaning, I laid my head against the cool shower tiles. The contrast between the hot and cold formed goose bumps over my skin.

And, the water hid my tears.

"Reid, get your ass out here this damned minute," Pogue demanded through the shower door.

"Go the fuck away," I hissed.

"Hell, no!" Pogue screamed with a pound on the door. "Get out here, now!"

Growling, I turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. I dried off quickly before throwing a wife beater and a baggie black pj pants. The door sounded as I flung it open hard.

Pogue was sitting on my bed, Tyler was portioned in my computer chair, and Caleb was leaning against the wall. They all had sad, angry looks on their faces.

"What," I growled at them.

"Reid, this has to stop," Tyler said gently. "It's not necessary."

I knew what they meant. "Yes, it is. She is safer without me."

"No, she's not," Caleb cries. "Tell him what you told us Pogue."

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped.

My powers built inside me, surging. A harsh wind blew through the room. My computer screen cracked down the center as my powers coerced through my skin.

"Reid, Mika is dying."

My powers faded so quickly that my head spun. I couldn't grasp the words Pogue spoke.

"What?"

"Mika is dying."

"I don't believe." I couldn't.

But, Pogue's eyes spoke the truth.

"It's true." Caleb said as he moved from the wall. "I'll show you."

He touched my forehead as his eyes turned black. I closed my eyes as images assaulted me. As if I witnessed it myself, I saw Dana holding Mika as her wails burned through any soul that heard the cries. Pogue begging my little mouse to eat. I saw her go from the curvy beauty to a skeleton. She was a shell, lifeless.

"No," I gasped, jerking away from Caleb. "I thought she would forget me."

"She can't," Pogue whispered.

"What can I do to...I mean...How..." I had to many memories buzzing my brain to form a sentence.

"You need to save her," Tyler said to me.


	17. Not An Angel

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short. It kind of wrote it self in the early hours of the morning. Now, be prepared for some more sadness and tears.

And there is only one more chapter left of this story. So I hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 17

Not An Angel

I felt so weak. My head was light, but my limbs were heavy. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open.

"Oh God, Mika."

I moved my eyes to my door. Reid looked like a beautiful angel. Dressed in a large black coat, hoodie, and dark jeans, he was a wonderful sight.

He floated to the side of my bed. His fingers felt like butterfly kisses over my sunken cheek. His handsome face held so much misery.

"An angel shouldn't be sad." I whispered.

"I am sad, because I was an idiot." A weak smile tugged at the corners of his full pink lips.

"Angels are never idiots." I slowly lifted my hand, running the tips of my fingers over his soft lips. "You are the most beautiful angel."

"I am not an angel."

"Yes, you are. You've come to save me."

"So, you will eat for me?"

"Anything for my angel." I whispered with a smile.

"Okay." He straightened up and gently pulled my blanket back. "Let's get you into the bath tube and then we'll eat."

Lifting me off the bed. He carried me to my bathroom. Placing me on the closed toilet seat, he removed my clothes, with no help from me. I heard him gasp as he took in my body.

"Oh Lord, my little mouse." His eyes glazed over with tears.

"Don't cry. A beautiful angel doesn't need to cry. You will make it better."

"Yes, I will," he said with determination.

He turned the water on, putting in strawberry bubble bath. After removing his own clothes, he picked me up and carried me to the large tub. He lowered me into the warm water before he climbed in behind my back. As if he was afraid he would break my frail form, he gently lifted me onto his lap. His hands moved softly over my skin as he lovingly cleaned my body.

"Are you feeling any better," he asked me.

"Yes."

Kissing the top of my wet head, he helped me out of the tub. After he dries us both, he threw a white puffy around me. He dressed himself back into his clothes before carrying me to the window seat.

"I'm going to ask your mom to bring us something to eat. I will be right back."

I grabbed his arm when he tried to leave. Fear was written across my face, I knew, but I didn't care. I didn't want my angel to ever leave.

"It's okay, My Sweets," he said with a sigh. He placed his hand over mine in a loving manner. "I will not leave you, now."

Releasing his arm, I watched him go to my door. He opened it and peered around the frame. His voice raised ever so slightly as he called for my mother to bring my something to eat. Shutting the door, he turned to me. He came to me, portioning himself behind me.

My mother entered my room, carrying a breakfast tray that held two glasses of chocolate milk and a plate covered in sliced fruit. She placed it over my lap. Her kiss was soft on my forehead. As she turned to leave, I saw he give Reid a dark look.

"Mom, don't be mad at the angel. He is here to save me." My voice seemed stronger.

She answered me with a shake of her head as she left my room.

Reid began to feed me the fruit. Even when I shook my head for no more, he gave me a pleading look, causing ,e to yield to him.

"So, tell me," he began after he placed the empty tray on the floor and wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you calling me an angel?"

"Because angels never leave. They stay." I felt his breath catch in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mika." He held so much feeling in those words.

"It's okay, my angel."

"Mika, I am not an angel." He fought to keep his voice from being a hiss.

I turned in his arms, meeting his gaze. "Yes, you are. Reid, you are the most beautiful angel that I have ever seen."

A single tear slid down his cheek. Pulling my face to his, he kissed me with a soft frenzy. It was sweet and demanding. The kiss mended my broken heart and shattered soul.


	18. Promise

Author's Note: Okay guys, this is the last chapter.

I am currently working on the Robert Pattinson fic. It's called Dear Diary so be looking for it. I am also working on an original fiction for . I will let y'all know when I have started to post it.

Anyway, I hope y'all have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 18

It had been a few months since Reid saved me. He never left my side. He truly was my saving grace, a real angel.

We had moved into together into a small apartment in Boston, so that we could attend college together. Reid had wanted us to buy a large house in the upper side of town, but I convinced him that this was for the best. I was a simple kind of girl who just wanted a small space for the two of us.

My parents had forgiven Reid for "miss treating" me, as they put it. My Dad even bought Reid a BMW to ride me around in. My Mother seemed to love Reid for just being there.

Dana and Pogue had moved into a nice house together. Their relationship had bloomed into something rather serious. Pogue asked Dana to marry him everyday, but she would always say no. He would just laugh and say that she would bend to him someday. I felt that she would,too.

"Sweets!"

I turned from my computer screen to find Reid standing in the door way. His tall, lean frame was braced by one shoulder as he folded his arms over his chest. His famous smirk graced his full lips and his eyes were filled with energy.

"What," I asked innocently.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your beautiful face before I went to class."

I answered that with a blush.

He laughed as he walked forward and gave me a loving kiss. Like every kiss before it, it burned my body to the core.

"I love you," he whispered, letting his lips brush against mine.

"I love you," I whispered back.

Reid winked at me before grabbing his bag from the floor and leaving.

I sighed.

A few weeks after my health had improved, I asked Reid what he was going to do with me that day that Chase had took me. He smiled a knowing smile that would make my knees weak and my pulse skip.

"I was going to show you our past lives together." He wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed the top of my head. "If you want, I can still show you."

"Of course," I answered.

Using his powers, he jetted us through time. At every stop, he would explain to me our lives that we had shared. Happiness would vibrate through me as past life after past life was seen.

In ancient Greece, Reid was a wealthy Governor's son, and I was a simple fisherman's daughter. We met at the market place when I stumbled over a rock and feel into him. We would sneak to see each other, since his father didn't like the fact that I was "lowly born". And when his Father demanded that he marry another, we ran away together, married, and lived happily.

In England, I was a princess who betrothed to Reid. On the day that we first met, it was love. We ruled our kingdom in peace.

And in American, I was a Indian Chief's daughter who was kidnapped when the "white man" tore through our homes. Reid found me and saved me from a life of slavery. He married me, against his Captain's orders, and reunited me with my people. He lived among us as one of us.

When he brought me back to our time, tears were streaming down my face. I was so filled with joy that I couldn't hold on to the tears.

"Sweets," he said as he lifted my chin so that I could meet his searing blue eyes. "I want to make you a promise."

"Okay," I whispered as I fought back more tears.

"I promise that, no matter what, I will find you in every life. I promise that I will never stop looking for you."

He sealed those words with a fierce kiss.

%%%%%%

I know that the last chapter seems kind of show but I thought "Short Sweet and Straight to the point."

lol

Anyway, Thanks again to all of y'all who have been reading this. I promise to have the Robert Pattinson fan fiction up soon.


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note:

Hey guys! For anyone looking for Dear Dairy...I took it down to rework it. I only had like 3 visitors to the story. I am going to re-work it and have it up within a few days. Sorry to anyone who was reading it!

I am also going to rename it so just keep checking my profile for my Robert Pattinson fan fiction. It'll be in MISC-MOVIE I think.

I want to thank everyone again who has fell for the story. It really means a lot to me.

Hopefully you'll like my Robert Pattinson one too, even though I am going to try and write it in a different way.

Just keep checking my profile to see it or type Robert Pattinson into the search box, it'll pop up within a day or two! Promise!

Vampiress Star


End file.
